bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kingdonfin
Welcome! Hi Kingdonfin -- we are excited to have Bionicle Reviews Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: type=create width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Bionicle Reviews Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hi Hi User:ToaLewa New review pages I just got most of the Agori/Glatorian for getting good test scores! Do you want me to get to work making their review pages? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? Thanks! Do you want me to set the reviews out the same as the atakus reviews?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? Do you mean the Pros and Cons, head is bigger in actual set, real set is not as flexable as image. That sort of thing? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? I was going to do Malum or Raanu-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! YEAH!!! The shoulder pads are SOOOO going in the con section!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! Are we only doing 2009 or should we start on some older stuff like Lewa, Chirox, Jaller, Takadox... MATORO! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? sorry about this sig thing! Sorry! I'm having a bit of trouble with my Sig lately when I use it on review pages. What exactly is 'no wiki' anyway because I didn't type it when I copied in my sig!.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! I do like your sig! It made me laugh! ;-P but it appears you somehow shrunk the rest of your text following the first "You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" So its kind of like this: user:Bob the builder fish! my name is bob! user:Bob the builder fish! and it just goes on in small text until the end! You might want to get that looked onto! User:Matoro1 Every time I type in my sig in a review page, it says th words "no wiki" even though I do not actually type in those words! Can you tell me why this is happening to my sig? By the way, did I mention it works on talk pages and other stuff but not on review pages?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? Uploading images How do I upload images?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!??? My E-mail My E-mail is also my family E-mail and unfortunatly, my Mom deleted one that you sent! (Or at least she says it was from someone who's name was like "Kingdonfin"!) Could you perhaps re-send the E-mail to me or write it in my Talkpage please? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! :Hey Kingdonfin. Congrats on this new wiki. I like it!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda already am. I'd continue our conversation, but its late where I am and I have to get to bed. Goodnight.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) 2 of all glatorian pages Who started the Tarix Review page when the Tarix Reviews page already exists? Was it you or Andrew1219? Do you want me to retirect one o the pages???-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Yes it was me.Echo (Please Respond!!!) 18:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Rating I gave you a rating of 10 on the Unbionicle wiki.Echo (Please Respond!!!) Don't block me Just give me a chance. I want a new start. That other Atukam on here was an impersonator. I'm asking you kindly. Don't block me immediately upon seeing Atukam. As you hopefully see, I made a edit on Strakk review. Can I make a Takanuva page or a vakama page or make reviews on the 2003 Takanuva set because I have that set.--Mr. akirK 05:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Can we make this "wiki" and "Unbionicle wiki" partner wikis? You know, like "Bioniclepedia" ,and "Custom Bionicles".Andrew1219 Have I earned Admin yet?Andrew1219 Now have I earned Admin?Andrew1219 Thanks!Andrew1219 Sure. I'll keep a close eye on those two vandals.Andrew1219 Is it okay to allow rollback access to Pirakafreak24?Andrew1219